spicksandspecksfandomcom-20200214-history
2008-03-05
Intros Myf's Team Alan's Team Special Guests Unverified info Colin Lane, Sally Seltmann, Jacki Weaver, Guests: Colin Lane, Sally Seltmann, Jacki Weaver, Peter Helliar Official description Episode Six (05/03/2008) Our special guests this week are television & theatre veteran Jacki Weaver, comedian & radio announcer Pete Helliar, New Buffalo singer & songwriter Sally Seltmann and comedian Colin Lane. This week's closing performance will feature dub-tango band Tangazo, and their own version of the Duran Duran song, "Hungry Like The Wolf". Myf's Team With over 45 years in the entertainment industry, Jacki Weaver's diverse talents continue to shine on the stage, tv and film. Jacki performed on the Johnny O'Keefe show only to be told by Johnny himself that, "You have a great future in music". She says she's still waiting.... In 2007 Jacki played Shirley, the terrifying publican of the Broken Hill Hotel in "Priscilla Queen of the Desert". Did you know...Her most surreal moment was when she meet Mick Jagger and Keith Richards at a cocktail party and received a kiss on the check from both men. Wonderful! Pete Helliar is smarter than your average comedian. Last year he was crowned 'Australias Brainiest Comedian' Pete has appeared on popular shows such as Rove Daily and Before the Game. In 2007 he completed his first national tour of his comedy show, "Hellraiser". His alter ego, 'Strauchanie' described as a footy superstar in the making, has been creating his own buzz by receiving AFL Personality of the Year Award. He even got his own car for the AFL Grand Final Parade in 2007. New to his CV is breakfast radio announcer for Triple M with Spicks and Specks own golden girl, Myf Warhurst. Did you know...The most famous people he has met are Chris Martin, Beyonce, Kylie and...Craig McLachlan. Alan's Team Melbourne based singer & songwriter Sally Seltmann, from New Buffalo, is wowing the music world with her endless talent. Sally set about creating her debut full length album, "The Last Beautiful Night" where she wrote, arranged and produced everything by herself. Wow! A career highlight for Sally was having a Top 10 song in the USA, UK and Canada, as she co-wrote the song "1234". It was co-written and recorded by Feist. The song gained some notoriety as a single and featured in numerous commercials. On 24 March, 2007, Sally released her second LP, "Somewhere Anywhere." Did you know...The first record she bought was a 12 inch vinyl single of New Sensation by INXS. Comedian Colin Lane is best known for being the other half of the comedy duo, Lano and Woodley. They collaborated on various shows and festivals, as well as their own TV series, The Adventures of Lano and Woodley (1997-1999). However he is fast becoming known for his solo performances with his role on the Aussie movie The Extra, and TV guest appearances on Welcher &Welcher and Kath & Kim. Colin has performed most recently in David Williamson's 'Don's Party' for the MTC and STC. Did you know...The most famous person he ever met from the music world was Barry Manilow. Rounds Know Your Product The Final Countdown Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes